NAVBO Workshops at Vascular Biology 2015 October 18-22, 2015 Resort and Conference Center at Hyannis, Massachusetts. Principal Investigators: Martin Schwartz and Marsha Rolle. Vascular biology has evolved over the past decade as a major cross-disciplinary field of study which impacts a wide number of major human diseases beyond the more traditional vessel wall pathologies, such as atherosclerosis and hypertension. Today, vascular biology also contributes to our understanding of diabetes, metabolic syndrome, chronic kidney disease, neurological disorders, stroke, hematological disorders, cancer and various immunological diseases. More importantly, advances in vascular biology have contributed to the development of many potential new therapies and preventive strategies, in addition to bioengineered devices and engineered replacement organs. However, despite many advances in our understanding of the roles of both soluble factors, cell-cell interactions, the extracellular matrix and microenvironment in vascular development, function and pathology, major aspects of the basic science are poorly understood and major translational opportunities await exploitation. Researchers have come to understand that the soluble regulatory factors, cell-cell interactions, extracellular matrix and mechanical forces collectively regulate key signaling pathways to determine cardiovascular physiology and pathology. Furthermore, developing an integrated understanding of these environmental regulatory inputs is critical for developing regenerative medicine approaches and vascular tissue engineered products for clinical use. This unique program will combine two workshops, one on signaling in the vascular system, the second on the biology and engineering of the extracellular matrix. It includes specific translational sessions and a pre-meeting specifically for trainees. Our aim is to provide a forum for basic and clinical researchers in these complementary areas of vascular biology, regenerative medicine, and bioengineering to interact, and to provide a superb forum for furthering the education and careers of trainees. The workshops will be interdisciplinary, allowing researchers in biology and engineering to come together in a common focus to address important issues in cardiovascular disease and regeneration. The program is characterized by the presentation of cutting edge research in areas including vascular morphogenesis, growth factor signaling, mechanotransduction, matrix remodeling and repair, matrix genetics and development, stem cell biology, and tissue engineering. We believe these topics are highly relevant to the NHLBI's mission to further our understanding and develop new tools to treat disease. In this application we request funds to partially support this interdisciplinary, international conference which will serve to bring together investigators from the academic and private sectors, post-doctoral fellows, and graduate students from diverse fields of study for four days of intense discussion and study. The conference will be held at the Resort and Conference Center at Hyannis on Cape Cod in Hyannis, Massachusetts from October 18-22, 2015.